Vanessa buys a basket of mangos on sale for $\$20$ before tax. The sales tax is $16\%$. What is the total price Vanessa pays for the basket of mangos? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of mangos. ${16\%} \times {$20} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $16\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{16}{100}$ which is also equal to $16 \div 100$ $16 \div 100 = 0.16$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.16} \times {$20} = {$3.20}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Vanessa paid. ${$3.20} + {$20.00} = $23.20$ Vanessa needs to pay $$23.20.$